


Ask Whatever, Whenever

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, curls, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Beach or mountains?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: July OTP Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Kudos: 40





	Ask Whatever, Whenever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: the ocean
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“Beach or mountains?” TK asked, absentmindedly running his fingers through Carlos’ curls. Since ‘quarantine’, Carlos hadn’t been able to get a regular cut and didn’t trust the people in his life to cut it for him.

Not that TK minded, the curls were a new favorite part of his boyfriend’s look. 

They were both on call, being essential workers, and just waiting together at Carlos’ place. 

“Hmm, beach. We’d always go to Massachusetts when I was little, and it was the best view of the ocean. I love the sound of the tide, it was almost like a balm to my stormy thoughts.” TK realized that was a bit heavy and smiled down at Carlos who was looking at him like he held up the moon or some other sappy saying. It felt amazing to be looked at in such a way, when he’d never had something like it before.

“And you?” TK asked, continuing their 20 questions game. Or, more precisely, Ask Whatever, Whenever. 

“I think the mountains. We have some great trails nearby and it’s fun. I never understood the beach mindset, all that sand everywhere.”

TK kissed his cheek.

“Guess I’ll just have to change your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe. Wear a mask. Black lives matter. 
> 
> I'm not talking about it because this is supposed to be a way to kind of not think of the world. I know C is a cop in the show but I won't do justice to this issue. So not addressing it :/ Which is prob a bit of a cop out, sorry.


End file.
